


happy accidents

by hyunjinspirulo



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: D/S dinamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of GOT7 members, Mention of Stray Kids Members, Protecc, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut, Solo, almost public, but apparently my fav ship, dom jinyoung, handjob, how do you even tag here, hyunjin bottom, i dont even know what im doing, i love hyunjin, jinyoung top, listening to arctic monkeys while writing this sorry, maybe some exhibitionism, oof, oversensitive baby, plug, recording and sending stuff, sub hyunjin, this is going to be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinspirulo/pseuds/hyunjinspirulo
Summary: Hyunjin is just a mess and end up thanking his mistake for the great outcome he had.Please, note the bob ross reference, sorry.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	happy accidents

Yes, Hyunjin was over the heels for Jinyoung, and he still is from this day. He thanks almost every single day to Chris for introducing him to the man that actually made the younger realize he had a big thing for boys.

A while ago, Jinyoung gave him his number for some extra vocal classes the younger needed. Comeback approaching and all his members being busy with their own stuff, Hyunjin felt selfish asking them for help with his issue of not being confident singing yet. Chris was again, the one who suggested Jinyoung as his personal teacher. The older agreed right away and both of them hanged out a lot of time in training rooms trying to make Hyunjin improve his skills. Not gonna lie, the kid improved quite a lot, wanting to make his role model proud and be a good boy. But every time Hyunjin was with him, it was difficult not to get distracted by all the attention the other one gave him, how he imagined Jinyoung touching him and caressing him telling him how of a good boy he is for hyung. All of those distractions resulted in Hyunjin making excuses of feeling really tired to go back to the dorms as soon as possible to take care about his growing mess. And all just because how flustered he got every time Jinyoung told him how good he was doing it.

One day, as usual, when he got back from one of those lessons, he was alone. Everyone was studying or preparing for the comeback, but he again couldn't concentrate knowing how heated he was. He set up his mobile phone camera, on top of his bed, just at the bottom of the bunk bed above him. As always, he prepped himself up and used a new butt plug he bought a little bit bigger than his last one. He then pressed record and started playing with himself until he came fast just by thinking of Jinyoung. But that didn't stop the fun, he decided it was a great idea of sending that to one of his hyungs to make them come as soon as possible to the dorms to play with him. He wanted to press either 'Changbin hyung' or 'Chan hyung' on his contacts, knowing the first one was more likely to see his message earlier.

He clicked one, typing in 'Will you come and play with me?' without realizing whose name he actually pressed and send it.  _ All I have to do know is wait.  _

He did, he waited hanging around his dorm and even cleaned his room. But Changbin didn't even replied, nothing. All he got was a boring text from the group chat telling him to take out the trash. And with nothing else interesting to do, he dressed up again more comfortably this time and did what he was told to. 

Going down the stairs, he kept checking on his notifications for new messages, growing impatient and not wanting to touch himself again alone. 

It was actually freezing cold and dark outside, and all he was wearing was sweatpants and a shirt. No one was around, and the street was really quiet. Hyunjin actually was a little taken back of being alone out there by himself.

'Hyunjin-ah' he jumped without expecting being called right there. He freeze, trying to look around for who had called him, just to find out it was just Jinyoung. But,  _ what is he doing here this late?  _

The older just walked in his direction, but he could see how stunning he looked with the poor lightning from a broken streetlight from afar, and how well that long jacket fit his body frame. Right there Hyunjin remembered he still had his new butt plug inside him and started getting nervous. Is not that he didn't wear it around other people before, he had, and even went grocery shopping with it like people in his building go in their pajamas. It was Jinyoung, the Park Jinyoung, in front of him while he had that thing inside him stretching him up more. 

'You are freezing, we should get inside, we have to talk about something important' Hyunjin just nodded, no words coming out of his mouth and also trying to avoid the older's gaze.

He just tried to walk comfortably as if he didn't have an actual thing inside his asshole. Once he was aware of it, he couldn't stop thinking about making it noticeable and being caught by Jinyoung.

The way up to the dorm was in complete silence since Hyunjin suggested to go on the elevator, not wanting to risk anything even tho it was just two floors up. And then, it was when it hit him, that he was going to be alone at the dorms with his ultimate crush and role model. With the man, all by himself and a butt plug starting to be annoying up his ass. After typing the password two times because of his sweaty and shaky hands, Jinyoung entered the dorm smiling a little because of the younger's behavior.

'Is everything alright? Do you want anything to eat? We unfortunately have just ramen and some instant food, with the comeback and all we apparently just eat that and cereal for dinner sorry.' And continued to rant nonstop, not wanting to start and awkward silence between both of them. He mentally slapped himself, how could he offer plain cereals to Jinyoung?

'Is okay, I ate before coming here' Jinyoung just grabbed his hands and guided him to sit at the couch. Hyunjin did as he was told to, he was easily to manhandle and Jinyoung knew that. He knew how obedient the younger was with him, and he knew he only had to ask once for him to do so, no complains, just like a good little pup. Jinyoung loved that, loved the fact that Hyunjin was like that with him. Don't get him wrong, he watched Stray Kids' content since they were in the survival show, and he pretty much learnt how Hyunjin personality was. He adored the way he became shy, attentive,  _ submissive.  _

Hyunjin gulped hard, not expecting what Jinyoung was going to talk about. His hands started to get slippery and shaky. His head spinning and anxiety growing without knowing what was going to happen. He looked at his hyung's eyes, fixating his gaze so that he would start talking. But at that very second, he regretted it instantly after hearing the truth.

'I think you sent that lovely video to the wrong person, am i right?'

Hyunjin became white, he couldn't speak, his lungs closed and he started panicking. He swears he hit Changbin's contact, he was sure. He really was until now. He started screaming internally, but on the outside he could only quiver and stutter. Then, proceeded to brush his hair backwards as he did every time he was nervous. He couldn't believe himself,  _ how can someone be this messy and dumb? _ he thought.

'I'm so sorry, oh, o-oh God I really am, really. I shouldn't, sorry... This is really embarrassing, I am indeed a mess...' he continued murmuring to himself, but loud enough Jinyoung could hear him. His face was red,  _ how could he look at him in the eyes again?  _

Hyunjin stood up and starting pacing around their living room, not believing himself and not wanting to see the disgust on his role model's face. He felt like crying, he couldn't see clearly, everything was blurry for his tears of embarrassment. All he could do was telling sorry over and over again. When he sent that video, on accident, he was planning on some other type of game where it didn't include this suffering. Jinyoung was watching him, feeling bad for the kid and not knowing what to do. He saw how he was proceeding to curl himself up and kept saying sorry and how disappointed he was of himself, how he was so embarrassed he couldn't even open his own eyes. Jinyoung couldn't help and coo at him, he was cute, he found him cute all flustered. 

The younger started crying, and the first thing Jinyoung did was to get down on his knees and pat the kid trying to calm him. 'Is okay Hyunjin-ah, that's why I came here' He talking apparently was having a soothing effect on him, so he carry on. 'Hyung is not disappointed in you, he really enjoyed it'

Hyunjin snapped, stopping his tears right away and looking dumbfounded at the man in front of him. 'What?'  _ he wasn't disgusted by it?  _ 'but i thought,'

'No baby, I really liked it' he responded calmly 'In fact, I loved it so much I decided to tell you in person, and praise you' Jinyoung whispered, knowing very well the effect he will have on him.

_Ba-baby, he called me_ _baby_. He once again, freeze in front of him, trying to process what his gay awakening was telling him. Not going to lie, Hyunjin started feeling heated once again. _I really liked it_ he gulped once again, _In fact i loved it so much i decided to tell you in person_ he started feeling how he was growing little by little in his sweatpants. _And praise you_ and finally clenched around his butt plug, making him to shut his eyes and whine a little.

‘You liked that uh, didn’t you? baby?’ Jinyoung grabbed his chin up with his hand, a little delicate touch, as if Hyunjin was almost fragile. And one more time, the younger gulped and started to nod hysterically without taking his eyes off his favorite Hyung. 

Jinyoung chuckled because of his actions and decided to continue to have fun. ‘To be fair, Hyung enjoyed it so much, he couldn’t stop thinking about ruining his little Hyunjin’ declared while caressing his cheek sweetly and looking at his lips, now parted of how much breath Hyunjin was inhaling without noticing it.

Apart from almost hyperventilating in a good way, Hyunjin could feel how his erection grew even more, now almost painful, and how every time he breathed heavily his also hard nipples would give him friction with the t shirt. And how couldn’t Jinyoung notice that? Hyunjin wasn’t even trying to hide it, he was too focused on Hyungs words, he didn’t even realize how he switched to third person.

‘You are a very sensitive baby, aren’t you? All heated for Hyung, all flustered and  _ small _ ’ he decided to step forward and place his other hand on Hyunjin’s waist, noticing how he had a very slim figure under all those baggy clothes he would normally wear. Jinyoung made a mental note to advice Hyunjin to start wearing more slim clothes who could favor his figure. 

‘You recorded yourself to tease a friend of you, am i wrong?’ He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear him say it, to fluster him a little bit more, he was so adorable like that. ‘Words baby, Hyung wants to hear your pretty words’

‘Y-yes Hyung, I was trying to mess with a friend’ Now it was time for Hyunjin to dis attach his gaze from him.

‘Who’ asked Jinyoung without thinking it twice. The younger looked at him, blinking, no words. Because he wasn’t answering he got up, and sit on the couch leaving Hyunjin on the floor by himself now feeling lonely.

‘Hyung  _ please don’t do this _ ’ he crawled to him, kneeling before him, trying to gain attention again, giving him the puppy eyes Jinyoung so loved.

‘Hyung nothing, tell me who you were going to send that video’ His tone changed, which made Hyunjin to step aside a little bit and lower his face.

‘Normally I would send that video to the group chat, hoping someone to come to me. But knowing that most of them are occupied with extra scholars or uni work apart from the comeback’ he paused for a second, fidgeting with his hands ‘I meant to send it to Chan hyung or Changbin hyung, they have been working really hard this past days and they have a lot of stress, i just want to help and have a good time Hyung’

‘Who could say not to you’ is all Jinyoung answered after hearing the kid. He looked at him, with sparkly eyes, almost smiling. ‘Come here baby boy’ commanded while patting his lap.

Hyunjin nodded and he got up faster than he was planning to and sitting shyly where he was told to. He was so happy, but embarrassed at the same time. He wanted to make his Hyung proud more than anything right now, he wanted to hear his Hyung call him a good boy over and over again, he wanted to make his Hyung feel  _ good _ . But also, he was scared that his thoughts were just illusions of him and actually Jinyoung would left him there alone.

‘You are so good, always thinking about others first and then you’ he stroked his hair slightly, gaining all Hyunjin’s attention.’Is time someone gives you something back, don’t you think?’

Something inside the younger one told him that he was not going to regret for once being the good boy or easy to handle kinda boy. So, he just kept fidgeting on top of his hyung’s lap and looking at him all blushed. 

Jinyoung started wondering his hands all over Hyunjin’s frame, slowly to be able to remember how he felt in his hands later on. Then, continued by including his touch under the shirt, moving easily the boy on top closer to him, almost grinding.

Hyunjin yelped, not expecting it, and his breath became even heavier when he felt his Hyung’s hands going up his torso faster than before, reaching his shoulder blades.

‘You see, Hyung noticed how sensitive his baby is up here’ now he was whispering into the younger’s ears, making the boy to shut his eyes completely trying not to whine. Hyunjin’s hands found Jinyoung’s jacket and grabbed it with both of his fists hardly when the man found his nipples with his thumbs rubbing them. He let out cries between whines and deep breaths, his face was hot and red, eyes closed and trying to process all the things that were happening right there. ‘How delicate is my baby, I love it’

‘Ah-ah Hyung please-e’ couldn’t help but buckle his hips after moaning, grinding on him. Jinyoung stopped, raising the boy’s head with one of his hands to make him look at him directly in the eyes. Hyunjin from his part, he was starting to calm his nerves and trying to find a stable breath after holding it for a couple of seconds without noticing it.

‘What does my baby want?’ said while observing the kid, finding endearing how he still had his jacket inside his fists. ‘Tell Hyung, and he will give you what you want’ determined, Hyunjin stared at Jinyoung directly.

‘ki-kiss me, please’

Now, Jinyoung would be lying if he said that didn’t surprised him. He expected a bold request, like a  _ fuck me hyung  _ as the younger ones in his band told him a hundred of times. But hearing the boy’s words, Jinyoung couldn’t help and buckle up his hips and emit a low groan after imagining him ruining that innocence image of Hyunjin.

He knew he wasn’t pure, he knew Hyunjin wasn’t a virgin either, and he knew how much he loved to be fucked by all the times Yugyeom would tell when his name appeared on a conversation. Always repeating how is the only thing Chan talks about when you are with him, how he always fools around with Hyunjin and Jisung endlessly. But something about him requesting a simple and innocent task as that actually ruined Jinyoung, giving him all the reasons of why he should fuck the boy over and over again.

‘A pleasure for me since you asked to Hyung so nicely baby boy’

The boy stared at him with big eyes, almost giggly if he wasn’t that shy about it. A few seconds passed until Jinyoung took the first step, but until then, in that sort amount of time, Hyunjin couldn’t help but wonder if his lips would feel as good as he had imagine a countless of times while teasing himself. He caught his hyung looking at his big and plum lips before asking ‘Can I?’ and the younger nodding frenetically.

Jinyoung closed the gap between them, slowly, in a delicate way. He thought that was the only way Hyunjin should be treated. At first, he felt as the boy didn’t move, that almost made him stop, until he realized how shy he was. The older didn’t want to change his concept, he wanted to take his time and make him feel great, so they kept making out, stopping between kisses to take a little bit of air before sticking their lips again. Hyunjin started letting all the tension and shyness out of him and becoming more bold, more needy as Jinyoung felt how his delicate hands rested on his collarbones. That was the sign his hyung needed to move on to the next step, and decided to cup the boy’s butt cheeks with both of his hands, rubbing and kneading as he pleased. An already messy and needy Hyunjin started grinding on his clothed bulge, asking for more with actions. Just from the foreplay and a little touch, the younger was a mess, burning inside, screaming mentally for more but not wanting to sound desperate, yet. 

‘Is Jinnie needy for Hyung?’ whispered into his ear Jinyoung, making Hyunjin even more flushed if possible after that nickname. He had a thing for names, that’s for sure, but no one had called him that in such a beautiful but naughty name. He felt how his dick twitched inside and let out a breathy moan, looking at his hyung with tears on his eyes he didn’t know he had. 

‘Ple-please Jinyoung hyung, m-more, i wan-need more’ is the only thing Hyunjin could deliver to his hyung. He had never been this wrecked before for sure. There was a time where Minho thought it was a good idea to edge him for days and finally overstimulate in all ways possible, that was intense, but this time Hyunjin felt more alive than ever, and his dick knew it pretty well. 

Jinyoung didn’t say anything, he just smiled and took of his shirt, leaving the boy half naked and feeling the cold air in his nipples. Taking off his shirt resulted in messy hair boy, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but coo at the image in front of him. He took off his coat, being really heated with that on didn’t help in any way, and Hyunjin just looked at him.  _ He isn’t even trying and looks hot.  _

After that, the older attached his lips again to Hyunjin, but this time to his neck instead. Careful, Jinyoung switched positions and made him lay on his back on the couch, kissing down to his belly button as Hyunjin shut his mouth with his hands, feeling the electricity all over his body and shaking little feeling how Jinyoung started taking off his sweatpants. Jinyoung was surprised to see the peachy pink jockstrap Hyunjin was wearing and looked at him questioning.

‘i feel pretty on those…’ is what the younger responded and Jinyoung smiled while caressing his dick through the underwear.

‘You are the prettiest baby boy’ with that, Hyunjin choked a moan and started grinding on Jinyoung’s hand without even thinking. ‘Look at you, how with a simple touch I can listen to those pretty sound you are making’ The boy shut his eyes and covered his face with the shaky hands. 

Jinyoung, carefully, parted his legs to reveal all of him and smiled sweetly at the embarrassed boy behind him. ‘Is okay, if you want me to stop, you just have to tell me, and i will’ Hyunjin locked eyes with him, almost forgetting he was practically naked in front of his role model.

‘I want you hyung, I don’t want you to stop’ he confessed shyly. In response, Jinyoung gave him a forehead kiss while unbuttoning his shirt. He felt the younger’s eyes fixed on his body and couldn’t help but laugh a little. ‘You like what you see baby?’

‘Yes!’ Hyunjin said right away without even thinking about the answer, and got even more flustered. 

‘Okay pretty boy, sit, we are going to have fun’ and once again, the younger did as he was told without complaining, and little by little Jinyoung was losing it of how much control he had over him, how he was this easy to manhandle. 

Next step for the older one was to unbuckle his belt, knowing pretty well that the boy sitting on his knees in front of him was watching him strip, not that he didn’t like it tho. He then threw the belt on the floor and proceeded get off his pants that were already annoying because of his bulge. ‘You should shut your mouth baby, or it will get dry’ Hyunjin gulped, not knowing he was doing that. 

He thought he was dreaming, maybe he took a nap and in reality he didn’t go out to throw the trash. But as he saw in many movies, he pinched himself to wake up, but didn’t work. Meaning all of this was, indeed, real and he was actually going to get dicked down by the Jinyoung himself. 

When he focused again in reality, the man next to him was already in his boxers, coming from one of the rooms, Hyunjin believed it was Chan’s. But,  _ when did he go there? _

‘I had to guess where Chris’ room was to grab some stuff, he told me where he had all of this just in case’ and that’s when Hyunjin realized what he had in his hands, a metallic box of condoms and a bottle of lube he was sure it was his. Hyunjin grabbed the bottle from his hands, while Jinyoung looked at him smiling but not knowing what was going on. The younger flipped the bottle to find an almost erased ‘HHJ’ written there.

‘I wondered where i left it and now I know who stole it from my room, I owe an apology to Minho hyung’ Jinyoung laughed placing a kiss on top of his head. 

‘Ready?’ He questioned, and the red cheeks appeared again in Hyunjin’s face while nodding nonstop. ‘Flip over for Hyung’

Now Hyunjin’s ass was facing him, and being in this position now, he was embarrassed, he thanked to his yesterday’s self for cleaning and shaving as if there was no tomorrow. His thoughts were cut by a really dramatic gasp Jinyoung emitted, and the younger couldn’t help but look at him worried he did something wrong.

‘Look what we have here, all for hyung’ and he started tapping at the base of the plug, once again Hyunjin forgot about. In response Hyunjin also gasped, slapping himself mentally. Jinyoung started caressing his body slowly with one hand, while the other was playing and teasing with the plug, grabbing it slowly, making the toy to come out a little, but letting it go in again, just to see his body response. All the hairs in the younger’s body tensed, and he choked not wanting to moan out loud just from that touch, but Jinyoung had this effect on him. 

Then, the older grabbed the toy stopping all the teasing, and with the other hand spreading his butt cheeks sweetly. That’s when Hyunjin lost it, because Jinyoung started fucking him with a lovely pace using the new buttplug, stretching him even more. Whimpers escaped from his lips, and whines, going directly to Jinyoung’s dick. But eventually, he stopped, Jinyoung didn’t want to make him tired just from this, so he leave the buttplug on top of the couch.

‘We both know you are practically prepped for this, but I’m going to use my fingers, just for Hyung to make sure his baby boy is safe for the next step.’ said while he went around his hole slowly with his fingers. Until Hyunjin answered with a little ‘Okay’, giving him full access. 

He went in with two fingers after coating them with lube, and Hyunjin screamed out of pleasure. Of course he fingered himself and let others like Jisung finger him, but never his hyungs, he always had a plug in to rush things up for them. But Jinyoung’s fingers were made of everything pleasurable in this world, just by entering he found the spot that it took ages for him to find and with the help of Seungmin. If the younger one was a mess before, know he was wrecked, all sweaty and panting between moans, he could come undone just by that, specially when Jinyoung inserted a third one. 

‘Hyung! No no non! Stop!’ and he did ‘I don’t want to come like this Hyung… maybe next time!’ 

Jinyoung was relieved, he thought he did it wrong adding the third one. But happy he was to find out, the boy underneath him could came untouched by just his fingers. ‘Is okay baby, you are fully safe now’

Hyunjin turned around, breathing quite heavily, watching as his Hyung undressed himself and unpacked one condom. Hyunjin’s head did a back flip and his dick screamed looking at Jinyoung’s. He actually didn’t expect him to be super huge, and he was right, he was the perfect length he could take, just, a little bit bigger, wider that he was used to. With his mouth watering of the view before him, he positioned himself again as before to give his hyung the best access. 

‘Good boy, preparing yourself for what’s coming next, lovely’ and with that he spread the younger’s butt cheeks with his large hands. ‘Remember Jinnie, tell me if you want to stop’ and he nodded, again giving Jinyoung the access to keep going. 

He got in slowly, not wanting to hurt the younger, and feeling how well he was taking him in. For once in the whole evening, Jinyoung was a little lost with words, just grunting and taking all his will not to thrust into him hard. Hyunjin on the other hand, adjusted pretty quickly, with tears in his eyes of how good he was feeling just by having his favorite hyung inside him, and finally living up his wet dreams. 

Hyunjin moved and made Jinyoung go deeper in him, saying without words that his hyung was more than okay to move now. The older catch it and started going in a slow pace, memorizing the feeling and the view before him. The sweet sounds Hyunjin emitted was like music to his ears, knowing he was the one causing them, how good sounded his name coming from the younger’s plump lips. The pride was all over him, he was the one making Hyunjin a moaning mess, finally being able to fuck his little good boy. 

All the times in the practice room ended up Hyunjin going home earlier than expected, and he knew why, and that’s how he found out about the boy’s praise kink. He noticed his bulge every single time, and screamed mentally for not being capable of helping the younger with the problem, even tho he was the one causing it.

Jinyoung was feeling electricity running all over his body, meaning soon he was going to come after kneading a hundred times Hyunjin’s butt cheeks and a million of thrusts between his moans and cries. He flipped him over, putting his legs up resting on the older’s shoulders and started thrusting again.

This time, Hyunjin screamed louder and arched his back, in this position his hyung could hit his prostate with every movement. An eye rolling sensation he sure never had in all this fucks he had in the past. His hands were looking for something to grab, finally attaching them into Jinyoung’s arms, who was now closer to his torso thanking himself mentally for being flexible. 

‘Jinyoung hyung- I- I think I’m gon-’ he couldn’t form a whole sentence, but his hyung knew, and looked at him smiling. 

‘Go on baby boy, cum for Hyung’ and with this, and a free hand, Jinyoung started pumping Hyunjin’s at the same pace he was fucking him, sending the younger to the last point. He orgasmed, making a mess in Jinyoung’s hand and his own torso, shaking and clenching around Jinyoung, who couldn’t help and cum from the pleasure the tighter walls were giving him. 

Both of them were out of breath, all sweaty and mouth dry. Jinyoung slowly made his way out of Hyunjin, who whined at the loss. 

‘You are definitely the best boy for Hyung.’ the younger smiled really widely. ‘I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner Jinnie.’

‘Is okay Jinyoung Hyung’ he breathed ‘Now, if you want to, we can do this more often’

Jinyoung kissed the top of his head, sweetly. He looked for the bathroom, wanting to grab a cloth to wash the both of them.

After a couple of hours, the members entered the dorm to find Hyunjin curled up next to Jinyoung, bundled up in a blanked. Both of them were watching a TV, Jinyoung didn’t want to leave Hyunjin by himself after such a tiring exercise. So they ordered some food and ended up having dinner in the couch by themselves. 

All the kids greeted their sunbaenim and excused themselves, going to take a shower or continue his studying in their bedrooms to not disturb others. Chris was watching the scene in the living room, making his way to their room, smiling and clearly knowing what happened just by looking at the lube bottle they forgot next to Jinyoung’s jacket. 

Hyunjin made contact with Chris’ and Changbin’s eyes, and mouthed a ‘Thank you’. Leaving the younger of those two confused, and the leader proud of his connections.


End file.
